


CACW: Avenger's kids?

by LenaGriffin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Pepper, Cheating, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kid Avengers, Mystery Kids, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Universe Travel, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaGriffin/pseuds/LenaGriffin
Summary: What would happen when a bunch of teenagers claiming to be the avenger’s kids appeared at the avenger’s tower with an injured Tony Stark.Post Civil War





	1. The kids arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive just a moment after Steve and Bucky left to Wakanda, leaving an almost dead Tony behind

_Everything happened to fast, one moment they were trying to stop Galactus and the next one something pushes them into a portal, and that’s how they end in what looks to be and old bunker in the middle of nowhere with snow cobbering everything outside._

  
_**James:** Lexie?_  
_The blonde was the first one to be awake, and had started calling the rest of his friends_  
_**Beth:**  James? Are you ok? Where are we?_  
_A pretty brunet calls him._  
_**Lexi:** Guys over here! Hurry up!_  
_The pair follow the voice, terrified of what they would see, of all things they hadn’t expect to find their friend kneeling near of what it looks like and old version of one of the iron man suits that uncle Tony use_  
_**Lexie:** Stop looking and help me I think he is dying, I can’t feel too much energy in his body_  
_\----_  
_Friday had receive a call using the iron man suit, she knows that it wasn’t her boss but the girl had said he was dying in the middle of nowhere, so Friday track the call to Siberia, the last place where she had contact with boss, but unable to reach him, she does the only thing that her programing though and that was calling Pepper, she was in the middle of an important appointment but when she heard what had happen she take one of Tony’s jets, calls Dr. Cho and Vision, and now the three where landing on Siberia’s ground praying for tony to be alright._  
_the moment, they arrive all the kids where fully awake, they had open the face plate of the suit and were watching him without an idea of what was happening, the Tony they knew look a little bit older, something in this Tony was just not right._  
_**Liz:** that’s not my dad_  
_**Tyler:** but he looks like him, and had a suit_  
_**Liz:** do you think I don’t know my dad?!_  
_**Francis:** Can’t you two stop screaming Sammy had finally stop crying_  
_**Torunn:** Guys someone is coming_  
_They had all make a circle around Tony’s body, maybe this wasn’t their Tony but still nobody was going to hurt him, not if they were there._  
_**Beth:** Lexi?_  
_**Lexi:** they are two, I can’t tell you more than that_  
_**Tyler:** we are more that should count for something_  
_**Beth:** maybe but we are in the middle of nowhere and Sammy is with us_  
_**James:** shhh they are close_  
_In that moment, a figure appeared on the wall_  
_-Mr Stark?_  
_**Francis:** Ty is that…?_  
_**Tyler:** Yes…No…maybe I don’t know_  
_Vision, approach the kids slowly, looking at all of them, what they were kids here? For his last research on humans this was not normal, but maybe he was wrong, the only thing he can completely notice was the iron man suit hiding behind them and the faces of confusion of all the kids_  
_**Vision:** I came to help Mr. Stark, if you allow me…_  
_**Torunn:** where is the other one?_  
_**Vision:** who?_  
_**James:** there was someone with you, where is he? if you two try to hurt us you would regret it, I don’t care if you look like the vision_  
_**Vision:** I’m the Vision and…_  
_Lexie: he is not breathing! This Tony he is really dying! …_

\--

Three months had passed after the incident in Siberia, and neither Stark nor Strange know how to get the kids back to their own dimension, because that’s what it was, they had travel on a portal from their world to this without an idea of who had opening. An even if they were growing accustomed to this new place the true is they miss their parents nobody can blame them for that.

But their presence had help in the recovery of what was left of the avengers, Vision was very curios and talk every day with all of them, Beth was gentle with Rhodey and helps him recover the mobility on his legs, and Sammy was now like a daughter to Pepper the little girl no more than 3 years had follow her the moment she saw her.

Still they were things the kids had hide for them, like they full names, the name of their parents…they barely talk about their past, and were very good at avoiding questions, there were two reason they were on the tower, one they were kids without a place to go, and two Dr Strange the only one that know who they were had told tony that he should protect them, that he would regret it if something happened to the kids, and the most important that they were trust worthy

But the peace of the place had left when Friday had inform the room that Ross had found the Black Widow and he was gonna take her down, shot to kill.

**Tony:** When?

**Friday:** Today Sr, she is in Brazil at the moment

**Tony:** I’ll go, and do not tell pepper she would freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who is the parent of each kid?


	2. The Black Widow

Tony: Friday, how long to get there?

Friday: 10 minutes sir

Tony: damn it, they'll get there first

\---

Natasha knew something was wrong, she could feel it, run, it had been a time where being on the run was her life, but too much time with the avengers had softened her and now that was against her. Ross was not going to leave her alone, he hated them, he hated not being able to control them, he hated not being the one who gave the orders.

Turning around in a corner, she realized there were more undercover agents than she had ever thought, and too many innocent people on the battlefield, but that would not matter to Ross he wanted her dead regardless of the consequences, she kept running, all her legs allowed her, looking for a place to hide and plan a better strategy ... but they were very close. she heard the noise of helicopters flying over the city, two of them military, the other belonged to a television set, Ross was going to make a show of her capture or her death, he wanted to send a message to her parners, he wanted to hurt them,  pity ... after the fight at the airport none of them had called her, not even Clint, they blamed her for staying with Tony, signing the accords, and trying to redeem herself and help Steve escape with Barnes had only managed to disregard Tony, she just wanted to keep them together, they were the only family she had, but with so much blood in her hands it was more than obvious that she did not deserve it and now she was going to die at Ross's hands.

she heard the shots and saw civilians falling, no, she was not going to let more innocent people die because of her, she came out and appeared in front od the cold look in Ross’s face

Ross: It's good to see you decided to join us, Mr. Stark.

Tony: stop it Ross

Ross: now!

Ross gave the signal, but to whom? There were too many Tony could not recognize who it was the one he was referring to, so he did the best he could in that situation, trying to reach Natasha, before anyone who was going to arrest her did, the sound of a shot sounded all over the place impacting with the widow's body, only seconds before tony could reach her.

Tony: Natasha!

The millionaire shouted, but she had already fallen to the ground, and a pool of blood began to form around her

Ross: It's what you should have done Stark

And all the military retired along with Ross leaving Tony trying to get Natasha to wake up.

Tony: Friday ...

-

At Wakanda the king had ordered everyone to meet him in one of his many rooms

T'challa: sit down

All obeyed, the king's face left no doubt to his orders

Steve: What's wrong?

But before anyone else could say anything a video began to play, it was a newscast with all the information about the death of the Black Widow, Steve felt his body slowly die with the news, Natasha had died and it was all his fault, he had put her in this mess to save Bucky, tears began to fall.

T'challa: pack your things, we'll go to NY, Ross has gonne very far

The surprised face of all soon arrived, Tony would accept them, it was too good to be true Steve thought

Wanda: I have no intention of seeing Stark's face and I do not think he is very happy to see us

T'challa: no, it is not, but the whole world has seen that video, Ross made a mistake ,the whole world is against him

Clint: It means that we are no longer considered dangerous

T'challa: Not exactly, the world saw you as superheroes when you were together like the avengers, but now, after the division between you, the world has stopped trusting. how could people trust in a group of people who abandoned their colleagues to their fate? But together you could get the nations to see you as before again.

Wanda: But what about the accords?

T'challa: are still necessary, I'm sure half of you have not even read them, Stark asked for some changes and they were approved, you could do the same.

-

Tony: How's she doing?

Cho: I'm not going to lie to you, her condition is very delicate it's practically a miracle for her to stay alive

Pepper: Will she be all right?

Cho: I could not tell you, the bullet does not hurt any vital organ but her body weakens every minute, the venom of the bullet has quickly dispersed through her body

Tony: Ross had a plan B in case she did not die in Brazil, he wanted us to see her die slowly without being able to save her, we cannot let him win

Pepper: and we will not Tony, tell me there's a solution to this

Cho: According to the records you gave us, the poison was created to kill Hulk but it never worked, because his body instantly discarded it.

Pepper: We need to find Banner

Tony: I'm afraid we do not have that much time, Banner could be anywhere.

Cho: It may not be necessary to use Banner

Tony: What do you mean?

Cho: Banner became a Hulk  trying to recreate the super soldier's serum, and Romanoff has a variant of that serum that is possibly the only thing that keeps her alive now, but it's not enough, we need Rogers blood.

Tony: I'll talk to T'challa.

Pepper: Tony ...

Tony: I'm not going to let her die, we abandon her Pepper, we leave her to her fate.

Tony went with pepper to his office on the top floor of the tower, he would talk to T'challa and force him to bring Roger  whatever it cost, meanwhile two people had heard the whole conversation from one of the ventilation ducts .

-we need to do something

-they’ll bring Captain America

-it would be too late when he arrive, I will not let her die

\--

Dr. Cho had just checked the black widow for the last time, when someone opened the door.

Dr. Cho: Lexi, Francis you should not be here

Lexi: is it true? If they do not get the blood of Captain America, she could die

Dr. Cho: she's not going to die, okay?

Lexie: But what if their blood is not compatible?

Francis: Records indicate that their blood types are different

Dr. Cho: How did you access the records?

Lexi: that does not matter, the point is that her body could reject the donation and it would not heal

Dr. Cho: we are somewhat short of options

Francis: That's why we have a better one.

Lexi: You can use my blood, we are compatible

Dr Cho: It's Not Just a Transfusion Issue, Rogers' Blood is Special

Francis: just like Lexi's

The girl nodded, as if to take that for granted, but when she saw the face of confusion on the woman's face, she sighed.

Lexi: My blood has the serum too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so , what do you think?   
> the full name of the kids will be know on the next chapter


	3. the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers discovers who the kids are

The next time Tony went to see Dr. what he saw did not like him, one of the girls was asleep in the bed next to Natasha, blood coming out of a tube connected to her arm and a blond hair was sleeping in a chair next to her.

Tony: Dr. Cho, what does this mean?

he mention annoyingly, he had not authorized the children to donate blood

Cho: Before I explain, you should know that Romanoff's condition has improved in an extraordinary way, her body recovers at incredible speed

Tony: How's that possible?

Cho: Lexie has an even stronger serum than Rogers, I've been analyzing it, it's unbelievable. Stark, I did not ask because I thought you were just trying to help them, but ... who are they?

Tony: What else did you find?

Friday: sir, T'challa and the others are here

Tony could see an angry tone in Friday's voice, something that no AI had, but of course this was one designed and programmed by Tony

Tony: thanks Friday, we'll talk later Dr.

Pepper was already there, next to Rhodey, Happy and Vision, forming a shield between her and the fugitive avengers. Clint was nervous about being in the tower, Tony had never seen it uncomfortable that was something new, Steve was clearly worried, Scott simply looked around, Tony felt sorry for him, he had gotten into a  fight that was not his own simply because he believed that fighting alongside Captain America was the most honorable thing he could do, surely he had taken a surprise, and Wanda, he could not describe the look of sadness that she directed to Vision, but he only looked at her to be surely she was not planning to hurt anyone, let alone Miss Potts.

Tony: Well, thank you for coming so soon, but I do not remember asking for everyone

Steve: Tony ...

Tony: T'challa you can take them, they will not be required anymore ... run back and hide

After  he said this, he turned toward the door which he had entered a few seconds earlier

Steve: Where is she? What happened to Natasha?

The soldier approached him and hold him by the arm, he needed to know how Natasha was, needed to be told that she was fine, that she was not dead, he was going to cut the distance that separated him from Tony when someone shouted

Francis: Let him go!

The blond-haired boy had entered the room unnoticed and pointed at the soldier with a bow, his eyes fixed on the hand holding Tony. Everyone in the room froze at the boy

Francis: I'm not going to repeat it

And Steve pushed his hands away from the millionaire, taking a few steps back, while a blond girl holding a sword in her right hand positioned in front of Tony.

Pepper: Guys?

Liz who had entered at the same time that Torunn walked next to Happy, watching from a silver armor

Clint: Stark what does this mean?

Wanda: Is not that obvious? It's an ambush

Scott: Using children?

Pepper: What's wrong?

Liz: We retrieved the video of what happened in Siberia, and he- she points to Steve - almost killed Tony, we will not let him try again

Steve: I was not trying to kill him.

Liz: no, and what would you call leaving him without the possibility of calling someone, not counting the multiple injuries and internal bleeding, if we had not been there you could have accomplished your mission

she approached him with security and desire to throw the soldier to the nearest window, when she felt her armor  fixed to the ground

Tyler: It's enough

The boy had entered just in time to prevent his partner from doing something she would regret later

Tony: as much as I like the horror face of our guests. What's going on here? Where did you get a sword? Since when do you use the bow? Why did not  know about that armor? And what is Tyler supposed to be doing?

As a response, a golden ring made its presence in the middle of the room, from which Dr. Strange emerged.

Strange: It was time, I was beginning to believe that the right moment would never come

Pepper: right for what?

Tony: what from this moment seems appropriate?

Strange: Guys?

All left their defensive poses and sighed.

Torunn: I will go for others

And the girl left the room in search of the rest of her companions.

Sam: Can anyone here explain what happens?

Strange: I suggest you to calm down and everyone take a seat, you wouldn’t want to be standing when you know the truth, I'm surprised that you spend so much time with them, but do not notice Stark

Tony: notice what? Are they mutants? Spies?

Strange: You could not be closer to the truth

Each of the adults sat on the couches in the living room, but the division between them was still there, Steve, Sam and Wanda had taken the long couch on the right side while Clint was standing behind them, Scott still out of place had taken a simple chair in a corner. Pepper with Tony, and on the couch next them Rhodey and Happy, all on the left side.

It did not take long for each of the children to appear, Tyler was carrying Sammy, who stretched her arms towards Sam, who looked confused, something in her seemed very familiar. None of them sat down.

Strange: I think it's time they formally introduced themselves

Liz: they're not all here yet

Strange: They will be,  soon

and opened another portal from which Banner and Thor emerged, both came out of the portal, but no one came near the others instead they remained close to Strange watching the children in front, the children looked at each other, they did not expect to see all the avengers

Strange: Well, I know you're not familiar except for Thor with different dimensions, so I'll give you a quick introduction. Each world has a different frequency, a world in which the Germans won the war, one in which you never became Captain America, and even worlds in which we were simply never born, now generally these worlds are in different dimensions overlapping, but never get together.

Wanda: What is all this about?

Strange: These guys come from a different dimension

Sam: But you said they did not get together

Strange: it's so weird that they are here, they should not ... and there are so many dimensions that finding theirs is not an easy task and even if I  find it would  I don not know how to send them back

On hearing this all the boys lowered their heads disillusioned

Strange: but I have not given up yet, it's just that the universe is very extensive, I'll keep trying

Strange looked at them and they understood that it was their turn to continue the explanation

Torunn: our world is years ahead of yours, mostly is almost identical, although it has its differences ... in our world you are our parents

All :what?

Strange: Calm down, each dimension is different, what happened in theirs does not have to affect this

Steve: But it could be the same

Strange: there is that possibility

Tony: Now I understand why you asked me to take care of them, and I begin to notice the similarities, I can not believe that I did not realize it before

Lexi: in your defense you had other things in mind

Strange: why don’t you formally presented

Liz: from the oldest to the youngest! Any objections? Nobody, you start Torunn

And she gave the blond-haired girl a small push, as she laughed at her, to which the other buffed

Torunn: Well, my name is Torunn Thorsdottir and I'm 17 years old

Thor: Sif, you're Sif's daughter, right?

 asked the God astonished, the girl looked like  Sif used to when she was small, except for the blond hair, the sword at her side was definitely asgardian, the god felt an inexplicable pride, he know he needs to have children to continue the descendants to the throne of Asgar and that Sif would be his queen, of course if he came to convince her

Torunn: I am, she said smiling,is your turn -and she points the boy with the bow

Clint watched him approach where the others were, knew that if they were their children, a boy with a bow should be his.

Francis: My name is Francis Barton Morse, and I'm 17 years old just like Torunn

Steve: Morse? That's not Laura's last name ...

Francis: it is one of the differences that we have found, if there is a Laura in our world, we do not know her

Clint thought of his children whom he had not seen for months, he could not imagine a world without them, without his wife.

Tony: Morse? Who is Morse?

Clint: Agent Bobbi Morse, I know her, but we were never so close.

The blond boy shrugged, dismissing the comment of his father's double. While urging James to continue

James: Hi ... everyone ...

Scott: the son of Captain America

Everyone turned to see him, they almost forgot that Scott was still in the room

Scott: please do not tell me that you did not notice , he's the living image of captain America

Steve turned to see the boy putting him a little nervous, the same features of the face, the only difference was the blonde, it was different than his, more light like the one he had saw on someone else.

James: I'm James, James Rogers and I'm 16 years old.

Feeling her friend's discomfort to everyone's eyes and knowing that he did not want to start answering the thousands of questions from everyone present, Liz interrupted by introducing herself

Liz: Hello my name is Maria Elizabeth ... - and making it exciting she waits a few seconds before revealing all - Stark Potts! And I'm 15 years old

The pair of adults looked at each other and then looked back at the girl, the hair the same color as Tony, but with the delicate features of Pepper, who smiled nervously. Tony never imagined being a father, but he could not deny that he liked the idea of Pepper carrying his daughter and more after seeing the interaction she had with Sammy.

Liz: Before you faint, we will continue.

Those present gave a laugh at the occurrence of the girl

Tyler who until that moment had been carrying Sammy  deposit her in the arms of Torunn

Tyler: I'm Tyler Maximoff, I'm 15 years old.

Wanda went completely pale when she heard that, so Sam gave her a little squeeze to comfort her

Wanda: You're like me, you stopped her -she point out to Liz-

Tyler: no, I did not stop her, I stopped her armor, I'm able to control the metal of any kind, like my grandfather

Wanda: Grandfather?

Lexi: Too much information Ty, my turn, I'm Alexandra R. Romanoff

Steve, Banner and Clint stared at her, they knew that their Natasha could not have children and knowing that a Natasha of another dimension was capable of having them left them a little baffled, they wanted to ask her a thousand things, but the look that her blue eyes directed to everyone on the right side, made it clear that she would not respond

Lexi: And I'm 15, you're next Beth.

Beth: My name is Bethany Banner Ross

All: Ross ???

Bruce: Betty?

Bruce was not sure if he was surprised by the fact that his otherworldly self had a daughter or that his otherworldly self had a daughter with Betty, his first love

Tony: Betty? Ross's daughter

Wanda: Great Bruce goes out with the enemy

Bruce counted to 10 to not transform and hurt the witch, as soon as he reached 10 he realized that he was not the only one counting, the girl had done the same and that worried him, maybe she has some Hulk in her?

Torunn put Sammy on the floor

Torunn: Say Hi Sammy - to what the little girl moved her hand in a  little hello - she's Samantha Wilson Hill, and she'll turn 3 in a few weeks.

Sam felt his breath stop at that moment, the little girl with black hair smiled without realizing the millionth thought in Sam's head, it was precious just like her mother, he thought ... and then a chill ran through him, he only knew one woman with the last name Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, if you guess all the parents or if you are shock by some of them  
> I'm thinking on posting everyday but that would depend if the story is well receive or not


	4. And now what?

All the adults had been shocked after hear the words of the boys, each was now watching their mini doubles, who were still in the same place without knowing if they should leave the room or not, but soon the uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Sammy, taking advantage of the distraction of her caretakers, she approached Sam, who at seeing her so close, got up from the couch trying to escape, but the little girl ignore it and put herself in front of the adult raising her arms to be carried.

Sammy: Up! up!

The little girl's smile was so naive that Sam could not refuse, he crouched to lift her in his arms, a gesture that Sammy appreciated wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug full of affection.

Sammy: Me love you, much.

Sam felt so moved that he pressed her harder against him.

Sam: I love you too

And the little one giggled, which caught the attention of others in the room

Pepper: Give her to me Wilson

she said in a firm tone.

Sam: I'm not going to hurt her.

Pepper: I'm not so sure about that

Tyler decided to intervene by approaching Sam

Sam: Please

Tyler shook his head.

Tyler: please ...

Sad Sam extended Sammy to him, the little one  clung to the mayor's jacket, not wanting to be separate from the one she belived was her faher

Sam: Can I still see her?

Tony: You're a fugitive and she's an innocent girl.

Sam: But she's my daughter.

Tony: No, it's not, she's the daughter of you from another dimension.

Steve: Tony ...

Tony: Stark, and no matter what you say Rogers, the kids stay with me.

Wanda: Will you also have them locked up? Will you send them to their rooms?

Pepper: and living with fugitives is better?

T'challa: they can live in Wakanda

Tony: are you serious? Are you going to be on their side?

T'challa: I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just giving a possible solution, in case the kids would like to know better the counterpart of their parents.

Strange: you touched an important point, if the kids want, because we do not let them chat , while you and I talk is something urgent your majesty.

The king nodded and that’swas how they both left the place, Steve watched the kids smiling at them and inviting them to speak.

Steve: I'm not sure about the others, but for my part I would like to get to know you better

Wanda: Me too

Clint: And I

Francis was the first to speak, without seeing the adults he walk to the window from which he observe the sky of NY

Francis: I do not care, they can go where they came from

Tyler: I'm fine, thanks

James: I'm sorry, but if Tony allows it I'd like to stay here

Pepper: Sure, James you can stay here for as long as it takes

Wanda: This is not fair Stark has had time to put them against us!

she screamed angry , Liz walk in front of her pointing a finger , she was about to shout at her when the energy in the whole tower went gone

Tony: Friday?

But he received no reply ...

Sam: I have a bad feeling

And it was then that the shots began, Lexie ran out of the way to the medical wing where Natasha was, a shot had struck her under the ribs, but the redhead was still running with a goal in mind, just when she reached the door her sight became blurry and fell to the floor.

Tyler tried to stop the huge amount of bullets, but with Sammy in his arms he could not do much, so he made the decision to put her safe first by leaving the room.

Liz in her silver armor, covered Pepper and get her out of the room, just as a purple gas filled the building and reached them in the hallway.

Beth could feel her vision turning green, but it was there when the gas filled her lungs and her sight turned black along with everyone else in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was little because I had exams yesterday, but now I have the weekend to write.  
> I read all the comments and I have some cards of each character, with their full name, physical characteristics and parents, that I did at the beginning of the story, would you like me to post them?  
> this is my first fic and I'm trying my best but I accept suggestions  
> sorry if i did not post yesterday but just when i was gonna post the earthquake  
> happen and my internet die


	5. Shield

-Sir, it worked, everyone is pass out.

-good, take them

-There are children in the room, do you want us to take them?

-And what am I going to do with them? Leave them there

-as ordered, hail hydra

\---

Natasha opened her eyes, focusing her eyes on the room around her, she had been there before, long ago, when the avengers still lived in the Stark tower, it was at that moment that she remembered what had happened with Ross in Brazil, Stark had come to her aid after her betrayal he was the only one who had come to her rescue, she blinked and got up from the bed, she knew there were cameras all over the tower - then why no one had come - that's when she noticed that the medical machines did not make any sound, there was no energy, she search for something to defend herself,  took a syringe from one of the drawers in the room, she was the black widow, a syringe could be deadly in her hands. she opened the door and noticed someone on the floor, her red hair was spread over her face, leaning carefully she moved the girl a little and noticed blood in the sweatshirt she was wearing, fearing the worst she turned the girl completely and it was at that moment that the girl moaned and opened her eyes, a pair of blue pupils with a slight touch of green looked at her confused

Lexi: Mom?

She said in a hoarse voice, Natasha was not easily surprised, but the sincerity with which the girl had said that one word - mom - had taken her by surprise.

Nat: Who are you? What happened?

Her questions seemed to bring the girl back to reality, which rose from the floor as if she had not been swooning over it.

Lexi: My friends! Tony! There was an attack on the tower, we were all in the room arguing and then the power was cut off. I'm going to check wait here

Nat: Excuse me?

Had this girl told her, the black widow to wait? Thought the widow

Lexi: look now that I know that you are good I will go to check the others, it will not be long. ok?

Nat: It must be a joke, I'll go check your waiting here

And she went out running

Lexi: That's not safe

She murmured to herself and ran to catch her, the widow turned and saw the girl running in her direction, she sighed and looked back to the front a boy was leaning over what appeared to be a fainting Pepper and next to him an armor she had never seen, gathering her training Natasha placed him against the wall, the needle within inches of his neck.

Nat: do not try anything and tell me what happened  
Tyler: Definitely the same character as Lexie.  
Pepper: Natasha?  
Natasha turned to see her for a second before returning her fury to Tyler.  
Nat: What have you done to her?  
Tyler: nothing I swear ...  Lexi a little help?  
Pepper: Natasha is fine, he's with us is a ... friend?  
Turning to see the armor she saw that Liz did not get up, only a few moments ago she had learned that in another dimension she was her daughter and now she did not wake up  
Pepper: Liz?  
Tyler: Let me help.  
he put his hand on the faceplate of the armor pulling it out, purple smoke came out of it.  
Tyler: Lexi?  
The redhead approached the girl and place a hand on her face  
Lexi: she will be fine, stay with her- said looking at Pepper  
Nat, Tyler and Lexi entered the room which was completely shattered, the multiple bullets embedded in all possible sides and three bodies on the ground, Natasha saw a bow and remembering Clint approached the boy's body, moving it slightly to wake him  
Francis: Aunt Nat?  
Again the redhead had been shocked to hear that and more after seeing the face of the boy so similar to Clint. she turned to see the others, the red-haired girl hugged a blond boy , he seemed to console her, you could appreciate the great affection they had. On the other side was the boy who had come in with her, helping raise a  girl, muttering things between them and then hugging.  
Francis: What happened to the others?  
Nat: the others? - he said while helping him  
Francis: all the avengers were here  
\---

Friday had returned to "life" thanks to the little girl named Liz, and had shown them the last thing the tower cameras had captured, now all the boys, Natasha and Pepper were traveling in the quinjet after Natasha informed Hill who contacted Coulson. They landed on a secret Shield base where they would make a plan to locate and rescue the avengers. Because Coulson was still dead for the avengers and Pepper, he decided that it was best to stay out of this, leaving May to take care of everything, he did not want any more problems.  
May was surprised to see the kids.  
May: Maybe it's better if the boys do not come in  
she told Natasha, who turned to see Pepper with a look that asked her to take over, after learning who they were Natasha do not want to talk to them, it was very difficult to think that the red-haired girl so similar to her was her daughter, a daughter she could never have because of the red room, so she had decided to ignore her, a gesture that had hurt the girl.  
Pepper: You'd better wait here.  
Liz: I will not stay here

and she walks to the door, just to be stopped by May  
May: Fitz!  
The agent shouted and soon a boy came out to meet her  
May: why do you not take the kids and find them something to eat  
Fitz was going to reproach her when the look that May directed him shut him up  
Fitz: Okay, follow me.  
Liz: but ...  
Lexi: Come, Liz  
Liz looked at her full of reproach, but the redhead took her from the room following Fitz. They entered a room with three sofas on it and a television.  
Liz: I will not stay here doing nothing!  
She scream only to be hit on the arm by Lexi  
Lexi: Hey, Fitz? You think you can get me some milk, Sammy has not eaten all day.  
Fitz: Of course, wait here.  
And he closed the door behind him.  
Liz: What are you doing? Do you really plan to stay here, all of you?  
Lexi: Of course not Liz, don’t be silly ... look  
she grabbed a Stark phone and handed it to the girl.  
Lexi: Let's hack their system so that we can know what they are talking, they sure know the location, then we can go and help them.  
2 hours later they had a location, now all they needed was a jet, and Fitz, Fitz had panicked after Sammy began to cry and kick that she wanted her mother, she was afraid and did not want to be in the room so he had to take her out which gave the boys the opportunity to plan everything. they had just arrived at the hangar when a brunette girl was placed in front of them.  
Skye: Let me think, you're going to steal a quinjet and  going to rescue the avengers, right?  
Torunn: And you plan to stop us  
Skye: No, I plan to go with you.  
Francis: Why?  
Skye: because I'm not stupid, if I try to stop you,you’ll simply knock me out, I had read your files  
James: Our files?  
Skye: you've been living with Stark, do you thought Friday would not have files on you at this point, I've been trying to hack the tower for the last two hours to know what happened, no one here tells me anything, and then I found them, I read them,  made a copy for myself and delete all the records about you, thank you  
Liz: Suppose we believe you, what makes you think we need you?  
Skye: I'm familiar with the quinjet and you do not, decide soon before the others find out that you have escaped  
Liz: good, move, we have work to do and along the way you can show us those files you're talking about.

alt=Bethany /

alt=James />  
alt=Elizabeth />  
alt=Alexandra />  
alt=Samantha />  
alt=Tyler />  
alt=Torunn />  
alt=Francis />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you can scream at me for James sorry not sorry


	6. sharing cells

The Avengers  had two hours since they had wake up, they had been placed in cells for two, they still did not know what was hydra’s plan for them, but whoever assigned the cells was an asshole

 

\---Wanda and Tony---

No one had looked away from the other since they awoke, the room with four gray walls, a door that disappeared between the gray wall and no trace of cameras, that was a good thing Tony thought, the bad thing is that he was locked in that room with Wanda, the person who hated him most and had nothing to defend himself with. The girl looked at him with hate.

Tony: Do it.

The girl did not answer,but raised a confused eyebrow

Tony: Come on, you hate me just do it ... if someone gets us out of here they’ll think it was Hydra who killed me, nobody will blame you.

Wanda: You deserve it, you took away what little I had, my parents ... it was your fault

And energy started to get out of her hands

Tony: It's the same thing I thought when I saw the video, he killed my parents.

Wanda: Excuse me?

The look of the girl showed so much confusion, Tony could not believe it, Rogers had not said anything

Tony: Rogers's friend ... James, he was the one who killed my parents, now I understand your hate better, I do not justify it and I'm working on controlling mine, but I understand it is not easy to face the person responsible for the death of your parents and let him continue to live.

Wanda: I ... I did not know

Tony: If Rogers kept it from me, who was supposed to be his friend, why would he toldl you when it does not affect you? But that would not matter in a few minutes, just do it, I'm ready

And he close his eyes waiting for a blow that never came.

 

\---Vision and Clint---

Vision was in the middle of a glass box, Clint to one side tied hands and feet on a metal table.

Clint: why you do not  go through it?

Vision: I'm afraid any attempt to even touch the crystal causes an electric current to flow across the table, where you are, if I do it your chances of surviving are non-existent.

Clint: How do you know?

Vision: Try it when you were still asleep, your body shake

Clint: I had worse

Vision did not answer simply turn to the opposite side of the room

Clint: I'm sorry about Wanda.

Vision: My duty was to keep her safe.

Clint: They were going to wake the other soldiers I could not allow that, my family ...

Vision: they are safe

Clint: How do you know?

Vision: Mr. Stark made sure of that, the four of them are safe in one of his houses, Ross cannot get close to them

Clint: why would he do something like that?

Vision: they are innocent

 

\---Rogers and Banner---

Banner was sitting on the floor of the cell while Rogers was tied hands and feet on one of the walls

Steve: We must get out of here.

And he hit the wall trying to break it, which caused the ceiling to tremble

Bruce: Stop, it is clear that the cell was created especially for us any bad movement and you will not live to tell it, it is not like you do not deserve it, but I will not have your death in my conscience

Steve: What do you mean?

Bruce: You separated the team.

Steve: You were not even here to support, you left, you left the team, you left Nat

Bruce: do not you dare talk about her, it's your fault that Ross attacked her

Steve: if you had been here you could have defended her! But you were too busy hiding!

Bruce: I was helping Thor save Asgard! How was I supposed to know that you would hurt half of the team and put her in danger, was not your fault that she was in danger ?! Now shut up before I decide to transform into the Hulk and let the roof crush you while I go and rescue what's left of the team.

 

\---Sam and Rhodey---

Of all the people, he had to be locked  with Rhodey, as if the fault was not enough

Rhodey: I do not blame you.

Sam: What?

Rhodey: What happened, it was not your fault neither Vision

Sam: I'm so sorry.

Rhodey: I know, you were just trying to help.

Sam: I do not think other people think like you, I think Pepper hates me.

Rhodey: It's because I had more time to think, Tony still suffers from his parents, Vision does not understand Wanda's betrayal, and Pepper tries to recover from what this war robbed her

Sam: What do you mean?

Rhodey: Pepper was pregnant, nobody knew not even her ... but when we found Tony's dying body, her own body could not take it anymore and had a miscarriage

Sam: Does Tony know?

Rhodey: No, Pepper is still recovering, as long as she is able to say it without crying, she'll tell him I'm sure, the only reason I know it is because I was the one who was with her during her stay in the hospital while Tony was between life and death.

 

\---Scott and Thor---

Possibly the only ones who did not fight, the only ones really focused on how to get out of that place.

Scott: There does not seem to be a door, how is that possible?

Thor: I do not know, but if I knock down a wall then we'll have a door

Scott: Wait a moment we do not know where we are, maybe is the bottom of the ocean, your body of God can bear it, but what about me? I am just a human

Thor: I cannot stay here doing nothing

Scott: I should have stayed with Hope

Thor: And why you didn’t?

Scott: Well, when Captain America calls you and asks you to join is team you can just say no ... I thought I was fighting for something good, I think I was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this was written so fast that I do not even know what to say


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids rescue the avengers

The guys and Skye had come to the supposed hydra base in the middle of the desert

Torunn: Very well, then everything is ready, Tyler will enter first

Tyler: What? Why me?

Torunn: You said it was easier to stop bullets when they came from only one direction, there's only one entrance and there do not seem to be any windows.

Tyler: What about the guns outside?

Lexi: I have it covered Ty

Torunn: Well, then you will enter first and you will be our shield, unfortunately we do not have sight of the interior, could be a labyrinth, the best thing is to make teams, James?

James: Francis will be with Tyler, Torunn and Liz together, Beth will come with me, Lexi and Skye will watch the entrance

Lexi: what? I do not think so, you know I can be of more help inside, you cannot get Beth if you plan to creep in, do not offend  Beth

Beth: Lexi is right I'm supposed to be the plan in case things do not go well

James: No, we ...

Lexi: stop being so overprotective and give me a chance

Torunn: James ...

James: Okay, but you're going with me.

Lexi: ok

The entrance to the place was just as the boys had planned, as soon as the hydra agents noticed their presence they began to fire Ty stopped them all and they began to descend the stairs leading to where they believed were the avengers. Just as they had thought the hall was divided into two so Ty and Francis left alone on one side.

The rest of the boys kept walking.

James: We do not have Tyler anymore so we must be more cautious.

Lexi: I could leave them unconscious with ...

James: NO! I will go forward together with Torunn, any movement shoot with the weapons that Skye gave us

After more of Hydra's fallen agents, the corridor split again, but this time one of the sides had stairs that seemed to have no bottom because of the lack of light

Liz: I'll go, the reactor can give me some light.

Torunn: We'll go together

And they both went down, while the brothers keep moving

**Francis and Tyler**

The boys had come to one of the cells, leaving Hydra agents down. Francis shot one of his arrows and the door lock gave way. Tyler walked in followed by Francis who did not move far from the door watching the outside

Tyler: what the ...

He said seeing Clint lying  on the table almost unconscious

Vision: is an electro-shock table

Tyler: Okay, let's get him out of there.

And the table began to tremble as Tyler tried to pull Clint off the table

Francis: no pressure, but more agents are coming and I'm afraid I don’t have a lot of arrows

After the failed attempt to lift Clint, he decided to move the table away from the floor, which was easier since it was metal, once in the air, he ripped the cables  and Vision came out of his glass cage, approached  Clint and carried him. In the door Francis had received a bullet in his right arm that it bothered to him when shooting

Tyler: You're hurt, we must get out of here.

**Liz and Torunn**

The girls had reached another one of the cells, without waiting a moment  Torunn using her force kicked the door and open it, Sam immediately take a defensive position until he saw the girls

Sam: what are you doing here?

Liz: Drinking tea, it is not obvious

Torunn: Come on we have to get out of here

And Torunn hold Rhodey on the way out, they were about to climb the stairs when Liz stopped

Liz: Wait, my suit detects two people behind that wall

And she points the wall to the back of the room

Liz: I do not see any doors

Torunn: tell me where and I'll make a door

The girl pointed the wall and the blonde wearing her sword opened a hole in the wall from which Scott and Thor looked up, looking at them in surprise.

Liz: yes I know, we're great, now get out we have to leave.

It was at that moment that the roar of Hulk echoed all over the place

Torunn: That does not sound like Beth

**Lexi and James**

The brothers had found the cell of Wanda and Tony and rescued them quickly, and all that remained was to find Bruce and Steve.

Tyler: We have Vision and Clint, the first is fine, the second fainted and Francis is injured.

Francis: I'm fine, it was just a scratch

they listened to the intercom, alerting their friends

James: Where are you?

Tyler: We're coming to the quinjet

James: Tyler make sure Francis takes care of himself

Tyler: understood

James turned to see his sister who had a worried face about Francis

James: It will be fine, now we need to focus on those who are missing.

Lexi nodded.

Liz: We have Sam and Rhodey, both are fine.

Lexi: And you?

Liz: fine too.

Wanda, Tony, Lexi and James searched until they finally found Bruce and Steve's cell, Lexi and James unlocked the door, James enter with Wanda following him, who saw Steve tied to the wall and rushed to help him without thinking she pull the chains with their powers.

Bruce: No, wait ...

He ran to stop her, but  on impulse and with a movement of her right hand she throw him to the other end of the room, causing him to hit the wall and his vision turned green, while the ceiling began to move in possible fall .

Seeing that it was useless to try not to move when it was clear that the ceiling would fall, Steve ripped the chains off the wall with his strength as the Hulk grunted out of the room hitting Tony

The ceiling falls suddenly, but was stopped by a mantle of blue energy that came out of Lexi's hands giving Wanda and Steve time to leave.

If they thought that only the roof of that room would collapse were wrong, the whole installation began to shake, James took Tony and carried him, Hydra agents came from everywhere, having their hands full, James handed his gun to Steve who took it immediately and began to shoot, at which point Hulk arrived to help them

Liz: guys what happens?, we have Thor and Scott, we're out

James: Everyone go to the Quinjet

They all ran to the entrance and managed to get out, Torunn had taken Tony to the inside, it was at that moment that a last agent of Hydra shot a weapon like a bazooka in the direction of James, Lexi was the first to notice

Lexi: James!!!

She run and scream trying to protect her brother, but fail receiving the blow with him, both were throw down some meters in front of where they were, it was Hulk who came back and threw the agent in anger while James stretches out trying to take his sister's hand with his while a pool of blood start forming around them

James: I love you

Lexi: I love you too

And they close their eyes


	8. the pain

8 hours later at the Avengers' installation, being the safest place and having his own medical area, they were all transferred there, the avengers, the kids, Fury, Maria Hill and Coulson's team including the same Coulson who was furious with Skye.

Fury: I need an explanation of this. How come I have two children in surgery?

May: Sir, the boys believed they could save the avengers

Fury: why would they believe such a thing?

Scott: Because they are their children

Fury: they're just kids!

All those present were watching without knowing what to answer, it was at that moment that a cry was heard at the door for which entered Fitz carrying  little Sammy

Fitz: sorry sir I've already tried everything

Sammy: Mom! Mom!

The girl screamed, stretching her arms in the direction of Hill, which was stunned and pale, Sam saw this and put a hand on her shoulder

Sam: I'll take care of her

Maria: I'm sorry, I've never been good with children

Sam: It's okay ...

And he approached Fitz who extended Sammy, who clung to Sam as if her life depended on it

Sam: Come on princess

And they both left the room, while Cho entered still wearing the surgical attire

Cho: The boys are now in intensive care

Steve: can I see them?

Cho: I'm afraid you'll have to see them from the window, I'm forbidding entry.

Steve: How are them?

Cho: I will not lie to you, we have done everything in our hands, but ...

Pepper: No, please

Cho: I'm sorry, I do not think they will make it.

Pepper clung to Tony who couldn’t stand the tears.

Cho: If you like to see them, you can follow me.

Tony, Pepper and Steve did it walking near her, when they got there what they saw shocked them, both children were connected to different machines, tubes coming from different parts of their bodies, they looked very pale no doubt life was going off heir bodies .

Cho: Liz, you should not be here.

They were so focused that they did not notice the girl sitting under one of the corners of the window, hugging her knees, her eyes red with tears.

Liz: You said I could not go in and I'm not doing it.

Cho shook his head, and approached Steve handing him a folder

Cho: Maybe it's not the best time, but I think you should check this out, I did some analysis when I discovered that Lexie had the serum, including a DNA test, she is not just Natasha's daughter, she's yours too.

Steve shivered at the news opening the folder, to confirm what the doctor had told him

Steve: Why did she not you say it?

He wondered, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

Liz: she did not want you to know.

answer the girl from the floor

Tony: Why not?

Liz: I think we'll never know

And she stars crying again without being able to control it, her friends were dying and she could not do anything about it. Pepper crouched and hugged fearing her rejection, but Liz just hugged her back, letting the tears fall more and more.

Pepper: Let's go

And she lift her along with her, pulling her out of there, leaving behind Tony, Steve and Cho

Tony: What can we do?

He said looking back at the guys

Cho: prepare, prepare the other children

Tony: No, not that.

Cho: Stark ...

Tony: No Cho, you do not understand they were my responsibility, I was supposed to take care of them

Cho: no one knew that Hydra would attack

Tony: No…

One of the nurses came to Cho

N: everything is ready for Mr. Stark

Tony: Ready? what is ready?

Cho: We must check the blow you got on your head

Tony: No, I'm fine.

Cho: Stark, I'd rather be sure, do it for the kids, I do not think they can stand anything else

After hearing the words of the doctor, Tony could not refuse and walked beside her, not before looking at the boys for the last time.

Meanwhile the tension in the room where the rest of the adults were was too much for Bobbi, so she decided to leave, he walks to the medical area, until he reached the room she was afraid to enter the moment their arrived,  she opened the door and looked at the bed, a blond-haired boy was lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing, his closed eyes telling her that he was sleep.

-they had to sedate him

Bobbi turned at the voice of a boy who came out of the bathroom

Bobbi: Tyler, right? The son of the witch

Tyler: Yes, and you, the mother of Francis

He said pointing to the boy on the bed

Bobbi: Will he be okay? Why did they sedate him?

Tyler: Yes, although he will not like to rest his arm

he sigh, sitting on one of the chairs beside Francis's bed, and inviting the blonde to do the same, when she did he continue

Tyler: Francis wanted to go and see them, but they are still in surgery so we were banned, which he didn’t take very well, he is very stubborn.

Bobbi: I'm sorry about your friends.

The boy looked down to prevent Bobbi from seeing his face as his eyes filled with tears

Tyler: Me too

Bobbi noticed his condition and tried to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder, Tyler knew that one more moment and he would begin to cry, so he composed himself the best that he could and ask a favor to Bobbi before leaving the room

Tyler: could you take care of him for a moment?

The woman nodded and he left. At his departure Bobbi stroked the boy's hair

Bobbi: I promise I will not let anything happen to you.

Meanwhile through a ventilation duct above the room Clint guarded Francis's dreams.

\--

Steve had not looked away from the glass that separated him from those who in another dimension were his children, tired of pretending that he did not know she was there, he called her

Steve: Natasha, you can stop hiding. I know you're there.

The redhead came out to meet him

Steve: How long have you been there?

Nat: enough

Steve: You heard everything the doctor said.

It was not a question, and yet Nat replied

Nat: yes

she placed her hand on the glass as if she could be closer to them.

Nat: I ignore her

Steve: Nat?

Nat: I met her only for a few moments and the only thing I did when I found out who she was, was ignore her and now she's going to ...

Steve: No, do not say it

Nat: and the only thing I can do is look at her behind this glass, and see how her beautiful face is paling more and more, she's beautiful, she's beautiful and she's dying

Without thinking, he took her in his arms, Nat tried to push him away, but he held her tight so she gave in and let Steve's tears wet her hair, the two boys, his children were dying a few feet from him, and he could not do anything.

They were a few moments like that when the beep of one of the cardiac monitors was heard in the room, the life of one of the kids was running out, desperate they shouted for help, which came immediately, Dr. Cho and her team entered the room while the two adults tried to look at the window their hands intertwined without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had the next chapter prepared so here it is


	9. Dreams

-and, now what?

Fury Questioned the Dr. when she entered the room where everyone waited, except Coulson’s team who had retired, someone has to continue leading SHIELD, however, Bobbi had decided to stay, fulfilling her promise to not let  Francis, the rest of the kids had succumbed to exhaustion.

Cho: both are stable again, but again they have lost a lot of blood, Natasha has offered to donate her blood to Alexandra

To which the redhead nodded

Cho: But there is not enough of James's bloody type here.

Tony: We need donors, ok, lets donate.

Cho: Not so fast, James is O- and neither of you is, I could ask the nearest hospital, but I would have to write a report and the kids are still anonymous.

Fury: Check the SHIELD data base

Tony: Friday?

Friday: Yes sir

Tony: Analyze that they are trustworthy people, we cannot let anyone enter the base

And they waited a couple of seconds

Friday: ready  sir, the person closest to and within your circle of trust would be agent 13

Steve: Sharon

Friday: Sharon Carter, who shares the same type of blood and the genetic code, is compatible for donation

Fury: I'll call her

And he left the room, as always Tony could not ignore anything

Tony: Wait a second Friday, the same genetic code?

Friday: yes sir.

Maria: Carter is James's mother?

She asked to anyone in particular.

Wanda: Why do you think that's weird? Steve goes out with Sharon, it's normal that in the other universe too

Steve’s head fell because of all the information from the last few hours, yes, he had kissed Sharon, but that did not indicate they were dating, were they? They had not spoken again on weeks and their talks could not be considered romantic, most of them were just to pass information, only that, but if Wanda thought they were dating then maybe Sharon thought the same, and that was wrong because his mind come back again and again to a certain redhead sitting across the room, so overwhelmed he decided to get out of there.

Steve: If you'll excuse me

He said rising from the sofa, he was about to reach the door where Fury was to warn them that Sharon was coming when Wanda fell to the ground bending over in pain

Wanda: it is too much

Steve ran to her side, not knowing what to do

Steve: Wanda what happens? Wanda!

Wanda: It's too much, I can not stand it

and red lights caught up with several of those present, letting them unconscious, the reality was that Wanda had captured the dreams of all the kids including Lexie and James, but they came in strong waves that her mind could not handle them all at the same time, so she had thrown them to those closest to her.

 

**\--Alexandra - Fury and María-**

The two adults blinked at the light of what looked like a child's room, the walls painted a faint green, when suddenly a little girl pass running through them.

\- Mommy mommy!

She screams with emotion, the girl looks like a smaller version, no more than 6 years old of Lexie

Nat: What's up, baby?

Nat's voice was heard from the kitchen

Lexie: I'm ready, I'm ready!

Natasha turned to look at her and took her in her arms.

Lexie: Mom, you promised we'd go to the park.

Nat: and we will go, but first let's fix that hair

Fury and Maria looked surprised to see the love that the black widow transmitted to her daughter, the naturalness with which both moved in the small apartment, the amount of toys on the floor. Suddenly the floor beneath her feet began to fade and her vision became blurred, by the time both of them managed to see correctly, the aparment had disappeared and they were now in a park

Lexi: Mommy look!

And the little girl slid down the slide as Natasha saw her with a smile on her lips, the little girl ran from one game to another and the widow did not miss a moment, pointing her finger at the swing, the widow stand up from the bench where she was to help her daughter, when a something hit her neck, she turned quickly in search for her attacker, anger reflected in her features, she took a gun that always carried with her after look at the horde of men around the play area

Lexi: Mom!

scream the little girl

Lexi: let me go ...

she was struggling with a man who was holding her up from the ground, watching as despite them being too many hers mother tried to reach her, as the man behind her laughed, she felt something cold next to her head, tears fell from her eyes wetting her cheeks

Lexi: Mommy !!!

Nat: Lexi !!!

Fury and Maria could not believe what they were seeing, both had their fists clenched feeling useless, the little girl struggled, but it was useless, the man had climbed a helicopter behind him

Man: tell Captain America that Hydra sends their greetings

And the helicopter departed, the last thing that was heard was the cry that the widow gave when she lost her daughter.

Suddenly everything turned dark, the two adults looked with their eyes through the darkness, a cry was heard , they managed to see the figure on the floor of what looked like a cell, Lexi was crying disconsolately.

-Shut up!

Someone shouted from the door and the little one with fear covered her mouth with her hands, Maria tried to touch the girl's hair, but her hand did not touch her.

The door of the room opened and a woman with dark green hair came in, smile on her face, the girl pressed herself against the wall as much as she could.

-What do you think?

-is perfect, but will be more when she finishes her training

And turning to see the girl added

-Welcome to the renovated Red Room

 

**\--James - Natasha and Steve-**

Nat: Wanda transported us to your old apartment

Steve: I do not know Nat, it does not feel like mine.

As a confirmation, someone knocked on the door of the entrance and a double of the captain america, went to open it.

Nat and Steve were stunned, the widow beat Steve's shoulder pointing to a small boy hiding behind the sofa, his gaze on the door, which opened revealing a Natasha's double carrying a 3-year-old girl

Nat: Sorry for the delay, traffic

Steve: It's okay.

James ran out from behind the sofa.

James: le'i, le'i!

He shouted, trying to catch the little girl's feet, she moved between her mother's arms

Nat: Hello James

The redhead smiled at him, putting Lexi on the floor, the little one was greeted by an embrace of her older brother. Both Steves looked with love, the sibling relationship.

Nat: Well, I'll stop by at 5

Steve: You could stay here.

Nat: we talked about this

Steve: But she could stay with James

Nat: Steve, no ... we are spending time with you for James's sake, but that's all.

Steve: I know, it's just that when you guys are here it's easier to stop thinking about her

Nat: Sharon would be proud of you, you're doing a very good job.

The two figures watching were perplexed to hear that-what had happened to Sharon? -, the vision clouded and the next thing they saw was  James a few years older, standing in front of a grave, flowers in hand.

James: Hello, Mom.

And he sat

James: I come here almost every day, the man of the entrance already knows my name, I know that I should be in school that is not safe for me to be here, but I do not know what to do ... my sister is back, I thought she would be happy to see me, but ... Mom I do not know what those people did to her, but she's not happy anymore, her eyes reflect sadness, Auntie Nat cries when she sees her and I know she's not happy, she feels guilty, just like everyone else. But I want to help her, I want her to smile again, in a few days she can finally leave SHIELD and I'm still not ready to receive her, I do not want to fail her, I'm her older brother I should be able to protect her.

Tears came down the cheeks of the 10-year-old boy, Nat was confused, she wanted to leave and stop listening, but her feet were glued to the floor, just like Steve's.

 

**\--Torunn – Bruce--**

When Bruce opened his eyes, he recognized the place immediately, he was in Asgar, but no one was paying him any attention, it was there when he realized that something was wrong.

-Lady Torunn, Lady Torunn!

A woman screamed, running after a 10-year-old girl, who turned around every now and then to see her and then run again.

-making your tutor suffer?

exclaim the grave voice of Odin closing the way of the child

Torunn: oh no

Odin: oh yes, what had I said about making your tutors suffer?

Torunn: that I should not?

Odin sighed seeing the eyes that his granddaughter put on him

Loki: It's just like her parents

He said approaching to stir the hair to the youngest

Torunn: Uncle Loki! You teach me

The eldest was about to respond when a roar sounded in the sky

Odin: all in, take her Loki

And they both ran through the hallways of the palace, until they reached the chambers of the younger

Torunn: What happens?

Loki: everything will be fine, okay ... just do not leave here

And he retired leaving her on the bed, time was still passing, the door was closed, magic kept all the outside away.

Banner did not know how was time in people's thoughts, but he was sure it had been hours since Loki had left the room, until a female figure entered.

Torunn: mom

Sif walks the distance between them and wrappe her in a hug, saying sweet words to her ear trying to calm the child

Sif: Torunn, I need you to be a brave girl, okay?

The girl nodded her head.

Sif: take the things you like and put them in one of those boxes where Uncle Tony usually sends you things, I'll help you

And they both started to save what the little girl wanted, when everything was ready, they left, Thor, Loki and Heimdall were waiting

Torunn: are we going somewhere?

Sif: yes

The older one said trying to hold back the tears.

Sif: We'll visit your uncles

Bruce could only think that he would not like what would come next, but all he saw was darkness, after a few seconds the image turned clear, they were in Stark tower, Torunn was holding to her father, there were no avengers in the room, just Pepper

Torunn: please do not leave me

She begged

Pepper: There must be something we can do, I'll call Tony and ...

Sif: No, just take care of her, that's all I ask.

Taking the girl's face in her hands she kisses her forehead

Sif: we'll come back for you

Torunn: you promise?

Sif looked at her in pain, she did not want to make false promises to her daughter

Sif: Loki, please

And with a hand movement the girl fell sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are still more dreams to see, not all will be sad.  
> Also I wanna say thank you to emilycryy9, Marshmallow and FionaDeVasconchello your comments helped me so much, so thanks.


	10. Dreams part 2

 

**Francis - Clint and Bobbi**

A little boy with blond hair entered the room, with difficulty dragging a teddy bear almost his size. Bobbi smiled at the scene, Clint on the other hand looked around, the place seemed familiar he was sure it was his farm, but the decoration was not right. In front of them the little one had juggled to go up with his bear to the bed, where two figures rested.

Francis: Mommy! Daddy!

he began to jump on the bed trying to wake them up, as preventing what was about to happen both adults looked at the sheets from which came a woman with long and blonde hair, she used her arm to trap the child

Francis: Mama no

He complained trying to get away

Francis: it's time to get up

-I think someone is very anxious for tonight

Clint heard himself from under the sheets, he recognized his own voice immediately and was stunned, meanwhile the little boy having gotten rid of his mother's embrace began to annoy the other adult

Francis: dad get up, you have to hunt the dinner

At this the elder opened his eyes sitting down

Clint: hunting dinner?

Francis: Uncle Tony said you would hunt dinner with your bow and arrow

On the other side of the bed, they heard laughter, Bobbi could not stop laughing

Clint: yes, I will hunt something, but I will not need the bow

And he pulled Bobbi next to him as he began to tickle her mercilessly

Bobbi: Francis help me!

The woman screamed with laughter, the little boy took his bear and began to beat his father with it. Meanwhile the Bobbi who was watching from a wall of the room began to laugh out loud, earning a look of astonishment from Clint

Bobbi: what? Do you have to admit that he looks adorable?

Clint just shook his head, but could not hide the smile of happiness that generated the scene in front of his eyes.

In bed Clint had released Bobbi but still held her, so he leaned over to kiss her, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the other two adults, the kiss was short but full of love and their looks at the end of it confirmed it completely They were about to put their lips together again when Francis stood in the middle hugging his mother

Francis: dad no

Clint: Am I not allowed to kiss the love of my life?

he utters so proudly the last thing that the other Clint began to feel uncomfortable, while Bobbi bit her lip trying not to blush, after all those words were not addressed to her but to the woman in the bed, which looked enchanted to the one who was her partner

Francis: no, it's my mom

Clint: but it's my wife

clint was trying

Francis: but ...

Clint: and I love her so much

Francis: yes, but ...

Clint: and I'm going to die of sadness without her by my side

He said each of the words staring at Bobbi, who was smiling helplessly.

Francis: okay, but only one

He said getting out of the way, Clint not miss the opportunity and hug his wife by joining his lips with hers

Francis: Well, now let's go

And got out of bed marching to the door very happy

Bobbi: but my love, the Christmas dinner is not until afternoon

Francis: no!

And he dropped on the ground

 

**Liz - Sam and Thor**

-Maria Elizabeth Stark Potts!

Both men opened their eyes to hear the scream, both dizzy tried to focus the view around them. In front of them was Pepper with her hands on her waist, looking annoyed at what she was seeing, following her line of vision they found Liz on the other side of the room, in what looked like an ironman armor, but smaller.

Liz: Mom!

The girl shouted worried.

Pepper: Up ... now

demand the greatest. Taking off her armor, the little girl followed her mother up the stairs, Sam and Thor too.

Pepper: sit down

Liz: Mom ... let me explain to you

 try the small one still standing

Pepper: sit ...

Liz did not do more than nod her head sitting next to her mother

Pepper: We had already talked about this, we agreed that no armor and you promised Liz

Said the older sighing

Liz: Mom, listen to me, I do not do this for me, it's just ...

Pepper began to worry about seeing her daughter's face, Liz never doubted

Pepper: what happens?

Liz: what if something happens to him!

Liz shouted, startling her mother.

Pepper: who love?

Liz: Dad ... what if something happens to him and I have no way to help him, even you have your armor

Pepper: but I do not use it

Liz: you used it, you used it once, Uncle Happy told me everything. You had to use it because you were the only one who believed he was alive.

Pepper: that was long before you were born, your father does not work alone.

Liz: are you asking me to trust them? ...

The rage could be noticed in the eyes of the child, Pepper try to approach her and try to calm her, but she only raised her hands in a defensive gesture.

Liz: Mom I'm sorry, but I can not, you can not just ask me to trust them to take care of dad, that if something bad happens they will be there for him.

Sam and Thor felt a stab when they heard the words of the girl.

Pepper:they are your uncles

Pepper reminded him. Liz just sighed sitting in the nearest chair

Liz: things are not like they used to, Torunn's parents left her here and they never came back, Tyler's mother went crazy and almost killed Vision her own husband, if dad and Henry would not have fixed it Uncle Vision would be dead

Liz already had tears falling down her cheeks, Pepper came to hug her while sobbing.

Liz: I did not want to break my promise mom ... but it's my father.

 

**Beth - Pepper and Wanda**

Pepper blinked several times before being able to focus her vision on the room around her, she could not identify the room she was in, but the girl in front of her ... Wanda covered her head while denying again and again

Pepper: Wanda ...

she approached cautiously to her, the girl looked up  then return her view to the room, it was dark except for one simple light. A few steps were heard and Beth entered the room, looking slightly younger than the one the women knew. The little girl turned on the lights in the room, but what they saw left them perplexed

Beth: I'm sorry to make you wait

On the other side of the room was Hulk who opened his arms to which the little girl threw a hug. The two women did not understand what was happening, they had never seen Hulk so quiet listening as Beth told him everything she had done during the week.

Beth: I have a surprise for you

Hulk tilted his head smiling, while the little girl got off her legs where she had been sitting.

Beth: but you can not tell anyone ...

Hulk: Hulk keeps secret

Beth: Okay, I can not be in that state for a long time, I still do not know why, but I've been researching

And she began to entangle herself in a sheet.

The three people in the room watched every movement the girl made, surprised when it increased in size and turned green like the Hulk.

Wanda: can she do that?

Pepper: is the daughter of Banner

Wanda: a girl Hulk

Meanwhile Hulk and Beth now in the Hulk state were laughing sitting next to each other, minutes or what seemed like minutes and Beth returned to her state, being held by the Hulk

Beth: Nobody knows ... but it's not because I'm ashamed of it, now there's something else I can share with my father and that makes me very happy, I do not plan to be an avenger at least not for now, but it's good to know that, if something happen I can defend myself and defend the people around me, I will learn little by little to control it, now this is part of me and I love myself.

The little girl smiled as the room began to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure if Tyler's dream should be happy or sad, also I don't know if a should post Sammy's dream cause she is so little.


End file.
